Growing Up with Daddy
by cutecollege1
Summary: John Gage finally gets married, but due to an accident, his wife dies trying to save their baby girl. Now it's up to him to raise her.Story sort of like one shots based on the child's life. WARNING: mild language and the use tissues in some chapters
1. From the Beginning Part 1

**_Preface_**

A lot changed from the time Johnny and Roy were promoted to captains to August 20, 1980. Johnny and Roy wound up going back to the paramedic program, and by random chance, go to work with each other again at Station 51. Dr. Brackett and Dixie had gotten married and had twins, while Chet and Marco had gotten married and became fathers. Chet's wife had a girl, while Marco's wife had a . Early,Dr. Morton, Captain Stanley, Mike, and Roy were pretty much the same, just living the life with their wives and kids. Johnny, however, was the shocker of them all. He started dating a new nurse that had arrived at Rampart, Beth. They dated close to 4 months before he proposed to her. They wounded up getting married, and sometime in September 1980, he was going to be a father.

**_From the Beginning (Part 1)  
_**August 20, 1980

It was hard to distinguish which pounding was harder, the rain that fell on the roof of Station 51, or Johnny's fist as it slammed against the table to one of Chet Kelly's comments.

"No need to get upset Johnny boy....I was just saying, it'd be funny.."

"Chet, I don't see how dropping your own kid is funny" Marco sternly replied.

"I'm just joking..."

"Chet this is a big change he's going through. He's nervous, he's going to rant to us ...he's Johnny for crying out loud!!! Matter of fact weren't you this nervous when Kim was pregnant?" Roy calmly stated.

"Well yeah, but this is different..."

"Roy, Marco, I appreciate you trying, but you know you're not going to get through to him"

Johnny went to get another sip of his coffee when the klaxon went off and sent the men scurring.

"Station 51, truck 127, engine and truck 116...motor vehicle accident with injuries...Harbor Freeway on the W Carson onramp...Harbor Freeway on the W Carson onramp. Time out 20:35"

Captain Stanley responded to dispatch with the usual code KMG365. He passed a copy of the callslip to Roy, who was geared up and ready to go in the squad. As soon as Captain Stanley was in the engine, the squad and engine made their way to their onramp. They finally made their way to the scene in the heavy downpour. However, after station 51 stepped out of their vehicles, the paramedics and Captain Stanley looked and knew immediately that this callout wasn't going to turn out good at all.

"John, Roy, go see how many survivors we have. Marco, Chet, I want you two to start watering down this ground. Try to disconnect the batteries in these cars as well. Even though it's raining, we still have a possibilty that this place can blow anytime."

The men wasted no time getting to work. Johnny and Roy grabbed the necessary equipment out of the squad, while Marco and Chet got some hoses. Johnny and Roy had split up and checked out different cars.

"YOU HAVE ANYTHING JOHNNY?"

"I HAVE 2 INVALIDS HERE. WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"WEAK PULSE, DIFFICULTY BREATHING. I'LL GET ON THE LINE TO RAMPART."

"OK, I'M GOING TO CHECK THE NEXT CAR"

Johnny went over to the next car. "WE GOT ANOTHER ONE ROY. WEAK PULSE, RESPIRATION SHALLOW. CAP WHAT'S THE STATUS ON THE AMBULANCES?"

Captain Stanley called into dispatch.

" LA this is engine 51. We have a 5 car pileup at our location with injuries and unknown number of causalities. What's the status of the ambulances?"

"Engine 51, one ambulance has been dispatched to your location. Be advised there has been another accident on the San Diego Freeway. All ambulances have been sent to that location."

"Engine 51 10-4."

Captain Stanley went up to Johnny to tell him personally. "John, all the ambulances are tied up. They've only sent 1."

"1?!? CAP, We're going to need more than 1!"

"Hey I'm sorry pal. All I can say is do whatever you and Roy can. Rampart's not that far down the street. If we have to, we'll take these people in by squad and engine."

"Fine."

"What are we looking at with victims?"

"Right now we have 2 survivors and 2 fatalities."

"Ok I'm going to go see..."

The handradio cut off Captain Stanley. "Engine 51"

"Engine 51 go ahead LA"

"Engine 51, be advised truck 116 has been involved in an accident. Engine and Truck 116 will not be responding to your location"

"Engine 51 10-4"

"Anyway, I'm going to go see if we have any more victims."

Roy ran over to Johnny. "Here's an IV for your patient...by the way, where's the ambulance?"

"Roy, they only responded 1"

"1?!?"

"You heard me right...1!"

After that being said, truck 127 arrived at the scene. The captain of 127 jumped out of the engine and went to talk to Captain Stanley.

"Hank, what do we have?"

"5 cars involved, not too sure how long ago this happened. Whoever called it in didn't stick around either. So far we have 2 injured, 2 fatalities, unknown total of how many more, and only one ambulance responding"

"1 AMBULANCE?"

"You heard right. 116 got into an accident, so they're not responding."

"What about more..."

"No way man. I'm guessing all the firetrucks are with the ambulances on the San Diego Freeway at this moment"

The captain from 127 stood there and shook his head before he instructed his crew to help Station 51. One of the men from 127 grabbed some of their lines and started helping to water down the ground. Another grabbed some crowbars and set off with Captain Stanley to the unchecked cars to find victims. They checked two more cars only to find more fatalities. They moved on to the next car. Captain Stanley looked inside and found the victim to still be alive, but got sick to his stomach when he saw who it was.

"JOHNNY GET OVER HERE"

"CAP I CAN'T"

"JOHNNY I THINK YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW"

Johnny carefully placed down the IV bag and ran over to Captain Stanley.

"I'm here cap, but can someone go over...?"

"Yes, you go over to Johnny's patient. Johnny, we have a live one but...you're not going to like this"

Johnny looked inside the car and started feeling sick to his looked inside,to see a lady. She had a slim built, brown hair, brown eyes, and a light complexion. He realized that the driver was his wife Beth. He quickly shook his head before he started talking to her calmly.

"Beth, honey, you ok?!?"

"uhh..uhhh...Johnny?"

"Yeah baby I'm here. How are you doing?"

"uhh God my head and my chest hurts. Boy do I feel weak right now"

"What about the baby?"

"baby...baby....baby's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure...I just felt a kick and I'm not cramping"

"Ok, you just take it easy and I'll be right back"

"Oh believe me... I'm not going anywhere"

Johnny stepped away from the car. "Cap, we got to get her out of there now"

"Ok buddy. Go tell Roy....MIKE, WE'RE GOING TO NEED A BACKBOARD OVER HERE AND SOME MORE MANPOWER!"

Johnny ran over to Roy, who managed to get his patient out of their vehicle. "Hey, what's going...."

"Roy, Beth's in there"

"Oh my God, Johnny, is she??"

"She's having difficulity breathing, I think she has a collapsed lung."

"What about the baby?"

"She says the baby is fine"

"Good. Go get her out, then we'll get her right over to Rampart.I'll let Early know now"

Johnny ran back over to the car where the two men from Truck 127 and Chet were waiting with Captain Stanley. "Ready to get her out?"

"Hold on Cap." Johnny turned to Beth "Beth, listen, we're getting ready to get you out..."

"Don't...say more. I can feel my arms...and legs. I won't move...my neck. Just get me out...please!"

Johnny gave a nod to Captain Stanley. The firefighter from 127 opened up the car door. Johnny gently reached over and unbuckled Beth from her seat. He carefully picked her up under her arms while Captain Stanley gently grabbed on to her legs. They slowly and carefully moved her out of the car and onto the backboard. After they strapped her to the backboard, Captain Stanley, the firefighter from 127, Chet, and Johnny carried her over by Roy. By the time they placed her down, the ambulance arrived. Roy got back on the bio phone to Rampart.

"Rampart, this is squad 51. The ambulance has arrived at our location"

"10-4 51. Have you reached Beth yet?"

"She's right here"

"10-4 51. Go ahead and bring her on in into treatment room 3"

"10-4 Rampart" Roy closed the bio phone and started to load the equipment into the ambulance. "Roy, I think there's only 3 people that made it out of this alive. I'm going back for the third"

"Go ahead. I think we can fit a third person in back here as well"

Johnny looked down at Beth before he left. "I'll be right back sweetheart. You just keep calm and don't worry about anything here except the baby."

"You got it honey....Johnny?"

"Yeah Beth?"

"I love you." Johnny leaned down towards her and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too Beth. I'll be right back"

"I know you will"

Johnny ran back to his original patient. The two from station 127 followed Johnny. They worked on getting the patient out, and finally got the patient on a backboard when Chet started screaming.

"CAP THIS CAR HERE IS SPARKING" "EVERYONE WATCH OUT"

Johnny and the two from station 127 started running when there was finally a loud explosion. The blast blew the three down to the ground, sending the patient directly into the ground. Roy and Marco ran over to pick up the patient, while Chet, Captain Stanley, and the captain from 127 ran over to check on the firefighters and Johnny. The two firefighters were shaken up a bit but for Johnny....

"ROY GET OVER HERE. JOHNNY'S DOWN!"

Beth could hear Captain Stanley and began getting frantic. Roy calmed her down before he went over to Johnny.

"ROY...IS He..."

"Beth don't you worry. They say that half the time and it's nothing serious"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. You let me worry about Johnny. You, you just keep calm and worry about that little bundle of joy"

Roy ran over to Johnny. He checked him out and found out Johnny had gotten hit from flying debris from the explosion.

"Cap do we have one more backboard?" The captain from 127 answered. "We have one more....SMITH GRAB OUR BACKBOARD!...is he going to be ok?"

"Looks like he a concussion. I'm sure he'll be fine. His thick head is probably going to hurt in the morning though"

"Do you need anything?"

"Well I just got to get him loaded up and I'll need some help to get them in at the hospital"

The firefighters loaded Johnny up on a backboard and loaded him into ambulance. The ambulance took off with Engine 51 less of a minute, they arrived at Rampart. , Early, and Morton were already waiting by the entrance when station 51 started storming in.

"Kel, Mike, I got this one. Chet, bring him into 1."

"I have this one Kel. Marco, room 3 now"

"Roy bring Beth into room 4."

"Ok. What about Johnny?"

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't have time to call it in, but he got knocked out"

"Hum. Just typical. Put him in 2. Find Dixie and let her know"

With that, Roy found himself standing by himself in the hallway. He started heading over to the nurse's desk, where Captain Stanley and Mike were talking to Dixie.

"Roy, Hank and Mike here just told me what happened. I have a doctor on the way down. What room is Johnny in?"

"He's in 2."

"2 is where I'll be."

With that she left.

"Hey Cap.."

"Look don't worry about it pal. Squad is going to be out of service for a couple of hours while dispatch tries to find a replacement anyway. Listen, we're going to go. If you need anything..."

"I know where to find you."

"Exactly. Oh and Roy, could I ask you for one thing?"

"Sure, what is it Cap?"

"Stay with Beth...for Johnny"

"You read my mind cap"

Roy watched as Captain Stanley and Mike regrouped with Marco and Chet and exited the hospital. He went over to treatment room 4 where was helping Beth. Beth was the first one to greet Roy.

"Hey Roy. Don't mind me..."

"Hey it's ok. You just keep quiet before Brackett here chews my head off." She gave him a faint smile.

Roy asked "So Doc, what the prognosis on Beth?"

"Well Roy..."

"Doc,just come straight out with it"

"Well for one, I don't like her blood pressure being so low. First thing I would like to do is to bring it up. I want to run chest x-ray and some blood , I'd like to have a sonogram done right away."

"Kel, is my baby ok?"

"I don't know. I want to be safe than sorry and just make sure."

"Well Kel, just shut up already and make sure"

Dr. Brackett called in for an orderly to take Beth up to radiology. The orderly arrived and took Beth up to radiology. Before could leave the room, Roy stopped him.

"Look Doc, I know you told her everything, but I have a feeling you didn't tell her everything."

"You're right Roy, I didn't."

"Doc, what's the problem?"

"Roy, I'm sure about this...she's got a collapsed lung. But there's a bigger problem"

"What's that?"

"We can go in to fix it, but it might impose complications on the fetus. Then if we don't go in..."

"Beth won't make it.I know it's early, but couldn't you deliver the baby and then go in?"

"Well Roy, we could, but to induce natural labor would take a while. By then she would be dead. C-section is out of the question. No way would she be able to handle that."

"Doc, what are you doing now?"

"Well I'm checking on the baby and getting confirmation on the lung before anything else"

"Then after that?"

"Well..we present Beth with the options and go from there."

An hour finally passed in the emergency department. Beth had gotten back from the tests had wanted and had gotten worse. Roy sat in the treatment room with her, holding her hand as she kept trying to breathe. Finally entered the room.

"Well Beth, I have the test results back. I'm going to be straight forward with this."

"Well doc....you can't afford...not to at...this point"

"Good news- you still have your sense of humor. Sonogram showed nothing wrong with the baby."

Roy asked "is there any bad news doc?"

"I'm afraid so Roy. Beth, you have a few fractured ribs. However, one was not a clean break. It punctured your lung. Now we can go in and fix it...but here comes the worse part" Beth closed her eyes and tried mumbling no.

"Kel...be straight forward....on this part too"

"Beth...I'm not sure"

"Kel....just....do...it" paused before he finally answered. "We can go in, and repair the damage. But if we do that..."

"The baby...gets harmed"

"And if we save the baby...."

"I die...no...more"

"Beth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do"

"Don't be...there's only.....one thing.....to do"

"Name it"

"You....take.....save this baby. Right...now!"

"But Beth.."

"Don't.....Beth me...do it.....damnit!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 100% sure....you have....my consent."

"I'll go get an OR and OB ready."

With that, he left the room.

Roy tried talking to Beth.

"Beth, Johnny's not even conscience. Do you know what it's going to do to him when he wakes up?"

"Roy.....he'll survive...I'm not sure if he will....if the baby dies. He's too attached....to him....or her. Besides....I couldn't live with myself....if I saved myself. I love this baby......more than anything in the world."

"I can see that."

"Are you....going to keep....trying to....talk me out....of this?"

"No. No. It's your call, and you made it. You do know that Joanne and the kids are going to miss you?"

"Yeah....Roy?"

"Yeah Beth?"

"Could you....could you do some things....for me?"

"Name it"

"I need you... to tell Joanne....and all of them...back at the station....they were the greatest friends...anyone could ask for. Tell them...I said ...thank you for being such great friends"

"You got it!"

"And one...more thing..."

"Go for it"

"Tell Johnny....I'm sorry..and don't be mad..tell my baby....that Mommy loves him....or her...and could you....stay with me....a little bit longer?"

"Beth, Johnny would NEVER EVER get mad at you. He loves you too much to be mad at you. I can swear that this baby is going to know how muched you loved him....or her, and he or she is going to get a lot of love than you could ever imagine. And yeah Beth, I'll stay with you a little bit longer."

A half hour passed by when Dixie, Dr. Early, Dr. Morton, and Dr. Brackett entered Beth's room.

"Well it's time Beth. Are you ready?"

"Yeah...before we go...Dix?"

"Yes Beth?"

"I hope....I didn't drive you too crazy....working here"

"Nonsense. Actually, you were the best nurse I had working for me. Beth, you don't know how much I'm going to miss you."

"Joe?"

"Yes Beth?"

"Keep charming....those patients" He giggled. "You can count on it"

"Mike?"

"Yes?"

"You seriously.....need to work on that bedside manner.....before you wind up in the bed"

The hard core doctor even had to laugh at that.

"Kel?"

"Beth?"

"Thank you....for saving my baby..and for everything."

"I didn't save her...or him...you did. And you shouldn't be thanking me, I should be thanking you"

Joe cut in. "Actually, we all should be thanking you."

Beth gave a soft smile when announced. "Well are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Ok let's go"

"Wait...Kel...I want Roy in there with me."

She looked over at Roy and asked "Roy...could you be there...with me? I'll feel better....with you there...and knowing my baby....didn't come in this world alone"

"Of course, but only if he says it's ok"

"Of course it is Roy" With that, , Roy, and Beth headed to the OR. Dixie, Dr. Early , and Dr. Morton went to the staff lounge, where they let their emotions out.


	2. From the Beginning Part 2

From the Beginning Part 2

He slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling tile above him. At first, he couldn't tell where he was. Then he realized - he was in Rampart. Johnny began to lurch out of his bed when he felt a hand push him down. He looked at the hand to see who it belonged to.

"Hey no taking on the world just yet".

"I wasn't"

"How you feeling?"

"Ugh like a ton of bricks fell on my head, but I'm fine otherwise"

"That's good" Dr. Brackett held up two fingers. "Now Johnny, how many fingers do you see?"

"2"

"Do you know what year it is?"

"1980"

"Who's the president?"

"Jimmy Carter"

"Well I'm happy to report that you'll be fine."

"That's great doc, but I remember something too"

"What's that?"

"I got knocked out at that accident scene. But Beth was there too. How is she doc?"

"Well Johnny. I have some bad news and good news."

"What is it doc?"

"Well which would you rather first?"

"....I guess the bad. If it's bad, it possibly can't get worse from there". Dr. Brackett looked at Johnny. He paused a moment before he spoke up.

"Johnny.....there's no easy way of saying this.....Johnny, I'm sorry. Beth didn't make it."

Johnny's mouth dropped wide open. In that moment did he feel sick to his stomach. He felt his whole world come crashing down on him. gave Johnny a few minutes to get himself together when he started talking again.

"Now Johnny, I have good news."

"Good for you, but I just lost my wife...OMG the Baby...THE BABY". Johnny had tried to leap out of his bed, but Brackett pushed him back in.

"JOHNNY listen to me!"

"No offense doc ,but WHY do I want to hear your good news. I just my wife and child..."

"That's the whole thing of what I have to say next Johnny..."

Dr. Early entered the room. He had cut Dr. Brackett short.

"Sorry to intrude, but I heard Johnny down the hall."

"Real funny doc. What do you want?"

"Well I just need you to sign these forms."

"What forms? My usual admitted into Rampart forms?"

"Well we have to do that later. But these need to be signed right away"

"What is it?" "Consent to treat forms."

"Doc, forgive me for being rude....now and on this next question, but don't you think that it's a bit late for that?"

"No. Pediatrics needs it before they can do anything."

"Pediatrics"

"Yeah...oh... I see Kel hasn't told you yet"

"Tell me what?"

Dr. Brackett gave a soft smile to Johnny. "Johnny, the good news I was trying to tell you...the baby made it"

"what?"

"Well this part isn't good news, but Beth died trying to save the baby.... but Johnny, the baby made it!"

Johnny put his hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe it! Their baby....his baby survived the accident.

"But if she made it...OH MY GOD!! HOW IS...WHERE IS?!?"

"Daddy, she's doing fine."

Before, Johnny had begun to cry tears of sorrow. Now he was beginning to cry bittersweet tears.

"She...it's a girl?"

"You heard right."

"Oh my god...my little girl made it."

"Yes she did."

"But doc, if she was born now, she's a premie...DOC..."

"Johnny, when she was born we gave her a little oxygen, but this morning we took her off the oxygen, and so far, she's doing she still needs immunization..."

"Don't say more. Got a pen?" Dr. Early handed the forms and a pen over to Johnny. He started signing them.

"Johnny, I don't think you'll forget, but soon after, we'll need to get her..."

"I know I ..when can I..." Johnny was cut off when he heard the door swing open and screaming. He looked over to see Roy walking in, and in his arms, the little girl.

"Doc, I don't know who we need to tie down- Johnny or this cutie pie here. For being a few weeks early, I swear, she's got a real strong set of lungs."

Dr's. Brackett, Early, and Johnny started smiling.

"Johnny? Can you see if you can calm her down?"

Roy walked up next to Johnny. Johnny puts his arms out, and Roy gently placed the baby in his arms. Johnny started hushing her and rocking her gently. He softly started talking to her.

"Hey little girl. It's daddy. It's ok. Everything's going to be alright, I got you"

Finally the little girl started to quiet down. He looked down into her face, only to see a beautiful set of brown eyes looking up at him. He started stroking his finger across her cheek, when a little hand reached up and starting to wrap her hand around his finger.

Roy spoke quietly."I remember when Chris and Jenny were first born. You look at them, they look at you, and all the problems you have just suddenly go away."

"I think we can all relate to that."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dixie walked in quietly.

"I heard our star patient was in here."

"Of course I am..."

"I wasn't referring to you Johnny. I was referring to that sweet baby girl of yours"

She looked over at the girl and started smiling.

"Look at her, she looks like she's already attached to Johnny."

"Of course she is Dixie." The room went quiet for a few when they heard an announcement from outside.

"Dr. Brackett, Dr. Early, Nurse McCall, please report to emergency" came across the intercoms.

"Well that's our call to go."

The two doctors and Dixie were ready to walk out when Roy asked "do you need to take the baby back now?" answered his question.

"Well, I think it'll be fine if she stood with Johnny a little bit longer."

With that he ran out the door. Roy sat down next to Johnny and watched him looking down at the baby.

Finally Johnny asked him "hey Roy?" "yeah Johnny?"

"Did Beth suffer?"

This was a question Roy wished he didn't have to answer. He felt that he had to tell Johnny the truth, and at the same time, he couldn't.

He answered "Well Johnny, they made her comfortable as much as they could"

Johnny paused before he asked "did she know...did she know she was going to die?"

Roy took in a deep breath and answered "Johnny, that's the only reason why that little girl there is alive" Johnny looked down at her, and then at Roy. "You mean, she died trying to save the baby?"

"Yes Johnny......Johnny, she told me if she lived and that the baby died, she couldn't live with herself. Matter of fact, she was afraid you wouldn't make it if anything happened to the baby...She had wanted me to tell you she was sorry and not to be mad at her"

"ROY? What did you tell her?"

"I told her you would never ever be mad at her, and that you loved her too much to be mad at her." Johnny paused again and spoke up "I never said goodbye to her."

"Nobody did Johnny"

"But she died and my little girl came into this world alone..."

"Johnny?"

"Yeah Roy?"

"I was with Beth all the way to the end...and I was with that munchkin from the beginning. Beth asked me to stay with her. They were never alone." Johnny closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. He opened his eyes again, looked at Roy and began to tell him "Roy, you didn't have to..."

"Junior, I wanted to."

"Thanks Pally. Thank you. You don't know how grateful I am right now. Thanks.."

"It's ok. I'm glad I could help out." They quieted down and watched for several minutes at the little girl sleeping. Johnny finally broke the silence.

"Hey Pally?"

"Yeah Junior?"

"I have a serious problem"

"What's wrong?"

"I have no idea what to name her"

**_August 27, 1980_**

The funeral home was filled with friends and coworkers who came out to pay their final respects to Beth. Roy and his wife Joanne were inside talking to Hank, his wife Lori, their two teenage daughters Emily and Sarah, Marco and his wife Rita, Chet and his wife Kim, Mike, his wife Laura, Kel, Dixie, Joe, his 20-something-year old son Nick, and Mike Morton as they waited for Johnny to arrive so the service could start. Roy's kids, Chris and Jenny, sat outside on the steps waiting for Johnny to come.

Finally they saw a white land rover pull into a parking space. They ran over to the driver's side of the land rover. Once Johnny stepped up, a 10 year old, blonde hair, Jenny ran and gave him a hug.

"Hi Uncle Johnny. I'm sorry about Auntie Beth. I'm really going to miss her."

A 13 year old, brown hair, Chris hugged Johnny. "I miss her already Uncle Johnny."

"I do too Chris. But there's something you two both need to know. She loved all of you very much."

"I know Uncle Johnny. I know". Jenny grabbed onto Johnny's hand and began to pull him.

"Come on, let's get inside and get this over with."

"Good idea."

"I heard talks of Uncle Chet starting a riot. Uncle Chet didn't have any food and I don't want to see him start a riot."

"Ok ok I'm coming. But first I need to get something before I forget."

"What do you need to get?" Johnny opened the back door on the land rover. Chris and Jenny stood there anxiously, wanting to know what Johnny was getting. Finally, Johnny pulled out a car seat and closed the door.

"We can't forget your cousin, can we?" Chris and Jenny stood there with big smiles on their faces.

Jenny started getting excited. "is that??? Is That??? IS THAT???"

"Yes it is. The doctor let her go home today." Chris stood there with a big smile, while Jenny started squealing.

"Chris, Jenny, meet your cousin."

"What's her name?"

"Well I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."

Johnny was having a hard time holding onto Jenna while Jenny was pushing against his arm.

He finally suggested that they go inside. Chris and Jenny ran ahead to let everyone know that Johnny was there.

"Ok everyone Uncle Johnny's here and boy oh boy does he..."

"Shut up Jenny. You got a big mouth"

Joanne cut in between the two kids.

"JENNY! CHRIS! What did I say about behaving yourselves? And Chris, what did I say about telling your little sister to shut up?" Both kids answered in unison "Sorry Mom." Roy got up and walked to the front door to greet John.

"It took you a while..." He shut up after he saw the car seat.

"Sorry Roy. Babysitter backed out on me the last minute."

"No need for apologies. They let her go home today?"

"Yeah. Nice timing of them."

"You think she'll disrupt..."

"Well if we hurry up in there..." Johnny and Roy walked to where everyone was seated. Tiny bits of chatting were going on in the room until Roy entered.

"He's here."

Everything then came to a complete halt. Chet turned around and made the first comment.

"Finally Gage got here! What took him so long? Did he get lost?" The blonde headed woman who sat next to Chet, his wife Kim, got mad at Chet and elbowed him.

"Ah don't worry about it Kim. Well Chet, for how much I hate to burst your bubble, NO I didn't. Try babysitter backed out on me last minute."

Everyone turned around to see Johnny walk in with priority of focus in the room shifted onto the newborn.

Johnny spoke up. "Everyone, I have with me, Jenna Beth Gage."

Everyone turned around in their seats to try to the the baby girl and cooing, but Johnny cut them off.

"Hey, now I know everyone wants to drool over her, but right now it's Beth's moment, not Jenna's. Give Beth her moment and I promise everyone will get a chance to drool over Jenna later." With that being said, the service went off without a hitch.

_**3 Weeks Later**_

Hank had given Johnny some time off to recover from his loss and to get settled in with fatherhood. As fast as he got the time off was as fast the time flew spent all of his time focusing on his top and only priority,Jenna, making sure she was getting enough love and attention, and making sure she would be taken care of when it was time for him to go back to work.

Finally came the time when Johnny had to go back to work. He was heading in to the station when he made a stop at Roy and Joanne's house. He got out of the land rover, took out a sleeping Jenna, and walked up to the house. Johnny rang the doorbell, and heard Joanne yell out "COME IN! IT'S OPEN"

Johnny did as Joanne told him to do, and walked in. He waited by the entrance when Joanne came to greet him.

"Hi Johnny! Roy already got a head start on you"

"Oh that's fine. I figured he would. Are you sure about this?"

"Watching Jenna? Johnny, I'm absolutely sure. She can't watch herself, Roy and the kids aren't here, and I could use some company."

"Well I just don't want to be pushing her off..."

"Johnny, you're NOT pushing her off on me or anyone."

"Joanne, I can't thank you enough for wanting to take care of Jenna when I'm at work"

"Johnny, Beth and I were best friends,you're Roy's best friend, and you keep Roy coming home to me after every shift. Please the least I can do for you is to help you out with her. Besides, you don't make the greatest salary. Where are you now in days going to find cheap help?"

"You're right. Thank you"

"Speaking of salary, you should go now before you wind up with latrine duty" Johnny laughed and handed a backpack to Joanne.

"Alright, well here's her stuff. I have bottles, diapers, her blanket..well I think I have everything in here she'll need...and you know what to do and who to call if something happens?"

"Johnny I'm sure you have everything in here. Plus I have the stuff you gave me when we agreed to this. Also did you forget I have two kids of my own? I know what to do. She'll be fine. Now you're going to be late. GO!!......Wait before you go"

"HA! See? I knew you would ask something...well lucky for you, I'll know the answer"

"Oh I don't have a question. I was going to say before you go, you might want to give me something...or someone" Johnny looked down to realize he was still holding Jenna's car seat.

"Oops. You're right" He placed the car seat down on the ground, leaned down, and gave Jenna a soft kiss to not wake her up.

He whispered to her softly "Daddy has to go to work now. Aunt Joanne is going to watch you. I'm going to miss you sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning" With that he walked out the door and out to the land rover.

Johnny barely made it in to roll call on time.

Luckily for him, "the Phantom" struck with a prank so big the previous shift, it screamed latrine duty next shift. After roll call was over, Johnny and Roy were going to check the equipment in the squad. But before they checked "Hey Roy, I need to make a call real quick."

"Ok" Johnny went into the kitchen and used the phone. He dialed a number and waited a moment before the person on the other end picked up the phone.

"Hey Joanne? It's Johnny! Listen, I just wanted to know how she was do.......I know I know........ok I won't but first......are you sure???.....ok talk to you later." He hung up the phone, glanced and shrugged off the looks he was getting from Chet, Marco, and Mike, and went back to the squad.

After he left, Chet, Marco, and Mike started plotting.

"Chet you really should get to work."

"Mike, Marco, don't you see the opportunity for the phantom?"

"Listen amigo, you're on latrine duty today because of the phantom last shift. Do you really want it for a week?"

"Well wouldn't it be worth it? Look at him!The kid is the first person to have him distracted. She's got him wrapped around her little fingers. Why not take advantage?"

"But that's even low for the Phantom"

"Good point Chet, but he has a point there too Mike"

".......fine. Count me in"

Roy and Johnny went through the squad making sure they had enough supplies, the equipment worked, and performed a morning radio check to Rampart.

Johnny and Roy started polishing the squad when Marco called out "HEY JOHNNY GET IN HERE QUICK! JOANNE'S ON THE PHONE!!!SOMETHING ABOUT JENNA"

With that he quickly dropped his rag and made a fast dash to the kitchen. He slammed open the door, and ran under the doorway when it finally hit him. He stopped short and wiped the water out of his eyes to realize he had been victimized once again by the Phantom's water bombs. He looked to see Mike pull open a newspaper, Marco putting his head down, and Chet laughing. Johnny angrily glared at Marco.

"Sorry Johnny I had to scream it. Looks like you're right Chet- she has him wrapped around her finger."

Hank finally entered the kitchen, to see Chet standing there smiling, and Johnny dripping wet.

"Do I really need to ask how this happened?"

Johnny growled "the Phantom...and the new low he's hit" and stormed out.

Hank looked at Chet.

"New low? What happened?"

Mike jumped in before Chet could get a word out.

"He had Marco scream for Johnny that something was wrong with Jenna and came charging in Daddy Gage. Well Daddy Gage was too distracted by Jenna he fell victim to the Phantom once again."

"I see...using an innocent child to lure the victim. I admit, that's clever..very clever. But using an innocent child? That is a new low indeed.... Hey Chet when you see the Phantom, let him know using an innocent child in his games calls for 1 week latrine duty!"


	3. Pigeon's Little Helper

Pigeon's Little Helper

_October 1981_

It was quite unusual for the Los Angeles area to experience a wildfire this time of what did anyone expect, especially since the rainfall totals had been under normal, and October was being unseasonably warm. The crew of Station 51s A-Shift caught a break and were able to go back to the station from fighting the blaze...48 hours later. They all wanted to go home, but couldn't since by the time they got back to the station, it was still their shift. Luckily for them, the fire chief ordered station 51 out of service for a few hours so the men could get cleaned up and grab something to eat. As soon as Mike and Roy killed the engines on engine and squad 51, Hank immediately ordered "I'm getting the shower first. The rest of you can figure out who goes after."Hank ran to the dorm, leaving the rest standing there in the apparatus bay. They stood there quietly until Marco broke the silence. "I guess it's whoever can make it to the shower first?" Roy answered "Fair deal. I'm too beat to decide who's going next" "Me too" moaned Johnny and Chet.

Whoever made it to the shower first was how it went. After Hank had his shower, Mike went next followed by Marco. After they showered, they got dressed and headed to the kitchen. They sat down when Hank started to speak. "Well I'm deciding on dinner....just let you cook Marco since it's your turn, or just order take out" "Cap PLEASE go with the takeout" Marco pleaded out loud in a tiredish tone. It was after that did the doorbell to the station rang. Mike and Hank stood up at the same time. Hank moaned "I'll get it" as he struggled to pull himself together and walked out of the kitchen to get the door. Mike figured while he was up to grab him and Marco a couple of sodas that were in the fridge with some bananas. As soon as he sat down, Hank walked back into the room, accompanied with a woman that had short brown hair and a slender body build type. Marco started greeting the woman, but Mike didn't realize who it was until he thought about it."Joanne! Sorry I didn't realize it was you. What are you doing here?!?" Mike asked. "Well Mike, I saw on the news that they let you come back to the station here. Well, you guys have been working hard the last 2 days, I figured you guys might be too tired to cook something, and well, you would probably rather a home cooked meal than takeout. Plus me and the kids wanted to do something for all of you since you worked hard, so I was hoping Hank could let us whip you up some dinner..." "Joanne be my guest!" Hank answered happily as he plopped down in his chair. Just then, Chris entered the kitchen with his arms full of dishes and food. "Don't worry, there's plenty more of where this came from." Hank chuckled "I hope so". Marco asked "Hey Joanne? Would you mind if I just ate a banana to hold me over until dinner?" "Go ahead Marco" "Thank you. Normally I wouldn't but.." He was cut off by Jenny's voice as she entered the room carrying Jenna. "See Jenna? This is where your daddy and my dad work with uncle Hank, uncle Marco, uncle Mike, and uncle Chet. Isn't it awesome?!?" Jenna just looked at Jenny as her eyes grew bigger. Jenny then asked Joanne "Mom can I put her down? She's getting heavy!" "No Jenny. I don't want her running around here..." "No Joanne it's fine. Go ahead Jenny" Hank instructed. Jenny put Jenna down, who stood there for a second before running over to Mike. "Well hello Jenna. Are you being a good girl for your Aunt Joanne today?" Jenna started to play bashful when she looked back up at Mike and flashed him a Gage smile. She handed him the sippy cup she had in her hand. "Wow for me? Thank you". She then ran over to Hank. He look down at her as she kept tugging at his couldn't help but to smile at her."Well hello to you too Jenna." Jenna looked at him before she reached her arms up and started babbling "Up?...up?" "Uncle Hank, that means she wants up" an informative Jenny told him. "I was thinking that Jenny. You want up Jenna?" She shook her head as yes. Hank reached down, picked her up, and put her on his lap. She looked at him, leaned up, gave him a baby kiss on his chin and went "Hi!" "Well thank you" he said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss back on her head. After that kiss, she climbed down and ran over to Marco.

Chet had entered the kitchen. He looked to see Jenna, Jenny, and Chris there. He put on a smile, extended his arms out, and said excitedly "hey hey HEY kids it's Chet, America's favorite uncle. Come here and give me a hug" Jenny and Chris looked at him. They were beginning to move cautiously when Jenna yelled fearfully "NOOOOOOOO" and hid under the table by Marco. Chet's face had gone from a smile to a jaw drop. Joanne, Hank, and Marco kept themselves from laughing out loud, while Mike had spit out his sip of soda from laughing. Chet stood there and went "but...but...but..."

Roy entered the kitchen. He was taken back when he saw Joanne there. "Hey honey" he said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi" she answered back. "Before you ask, me and the kids wanted to do something nice for the station, so we brought over dinner." "Oh wow, well we appreciate it". Joanne was ready to say something when Chris cut in "No we appreciate the hard work that all of you did the last few days. Actually the hard work all of you do every shift." Jenny followed up with Chris' comment with "yeah". Roy hugged and kissed the two and told them "well you did a good job showing it. Hey if you're here..." Roy was getting ready to ask when Jenna ran up to him and shouted "ROY!" Roy looked down at her. "I was about to ask where she was. Hi Jenna!" he said softly. She yelled at him again "ROY!" "What Jenna?" "Hi" she answered him, with a smile. "Hi" he answered her. The smile on her face grew. "Well if she's going to be that way" quipped Chet. "Oh come on! Don't tell me you're mad at a one year old" Mike uttered as he tried doing a one shot into the garbage with the banana peel. "Oh no Mike" Chet said. "I'm not mad...I'm hurt" Roy raised his eyebrow and asked "Should I ask what happened?" "Well Dad it goes like this" Jenny cut in. Chris followed up after Jenny. "Chet came in and said hey hey hey America's favorite uncle is here! Well Jenna...she just about screamed NOOO bloody murder style" "Hey kids go set the table"Joanne asked of looked at Jenna, and then at Chet. "So that's what the scream was. I don't blame her." He looked at Jenna and said "I'd scream too". Chris and Jenny started laughing, while Marco, Mike, and Hank were trying to not have Chet see them laugh. "Oh thanks Roy. You're a real help!" Chet snarled. "Oh come on Chet. It's not the end of the world." "Yeah but you see baby pigeon everyday" "Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she does it to me too. Besides who cares if Jenna gave me a bigger welcome than think I got the warmest greeting..you haven't seen how she'll react to..."

Roy was cut off when Johnny just about dragged himself into the kitchen. "Man am I starving! Wow something smells ..." Johnny was cut off with Jenna excitedly screaming "DADDY!!!" He watched as she hurried across the floor to him. She stepped up on his right boot, grabbed on and snuggled her head into his leg. Roy looked at Chet "Told you!" Johnny looked at Chet and Roy and asked "Told you what?" "Nothing too important junior" Roy answered gleefully as Chet stood there stunned. "Fine suit it yourself" Johnny answered as he bent down and picked up Jenna. "There's the most beautiful princess in the world. Were you a good girl for Aunt Joanne?" "Daddy, I'm always a good girl" Joanne answered for Jenna. "Well I'm glad to hear that. That's what I always look forward to hearing at the end of a long day" he said as he looked into Jenna's face. "Well guys, dinner's ready" Joanne said as she began to bring the food over to the set gave Jenna a kiss on her forehead, put her down, and sat down at the table with the rest of the crew. They loaded up their plates and enjoyed the dinner with conversation about the fire.

While the men started to get into deep conversation and dinner, and Joanne sat on the couch helping Chris and Jenny with their homework, Jenna thought no one was paying attention to her. So she started scrounging through the garbage can, being careful no one was or would look at her. She looked in to see the banana peel and pulled it out. She then put a smile on her face and ran under the table.

After they finished eating, Mike and Hank watched as Chet and Marco got into an intense card game. Roy talked to Jenny and Chris. Joanne cleaned up, while John held and tried to softly sing a lullaby to a groggy Jenna. Finally Chet started to get up. "Hey you may have won that round but..." CRASH! Everyone looked to see that Chet had gone just about face first into the table. Hank passed the comment "Hey Kelly, you drunk or something?" Chet got himself together, bent down, picked up the banana peel, and started yelling at Marco "REAL CUTE MARCO!" "whhaaAAAT? Hey I didn't do a thing man" "Huh huh sure. No wonder you kept bending down during were trying to get this under my foot!" "Hey I was picking the food up that YOU were dropping on the floor so the kid and Henry wouldn't get it" "Oh yeah sure" "Really amigo, I didn't." "Well if you didn't, then who did?" They were interrupted with the klaxon going off. "Station 51...possible heart attack...219 Morningside Drive...219 Morningside Drive...time out 20:15" Roy quickly said bye to Joanne and the kids. The engine crew quickly said thank you and ran outside to the bay. Johnny quickly kissed Jenna, handed her to Joanne, and ran to the squad. They all got in to the squad and the engine and left the station.

As they were driving, Roy talked to Johnny. "You know, I don't get why Marco would trip Chet. I didn't get the point in it, but still, it was funny to see Chet go down like that" "Who says Marco really did it?" "What do you mean by that?" Johnny sat there and grinned before he said "Too bad Jenna hit my leg going by. Otherwise it would have been the perfect set up" Roy kept driving and thinking about what Johnny said until he started grinning. "You mean??? Naaaa..." "That's right Roy...the Phantom got pranked on by a 1 year old."

**Reviews Appreciated!!!! :D**


	4. The Dilemma Part 1

The Dilemma- Part 1

Winter of 1983

"5...4...3...2...1...YES!!!LET'S GO MARCO!!!" Chet cheerfully screamed, as he ran to the dorm so he could change for the three day fishing trip he and Marco had planned. Marco just shrugged his shoulders and followed behind. They both changed and crossed paths with Hank, Mike, Johnny, and Roy as they left the dorm.

"Cap, Mike, sure you don't want to join us?" Chet asked.

"You know EXACTLY how I feel about fish" Hank growled as he shook his head at the thought.

"Sorry guys. We've had this hiking trip planned long before your fishing trip" Mike replied.

"Roy?" Marco asked.

"I would love to Marco, but I already promised Joanne that I would help do a few things around the house."

"What about you Johnny?"

"Sorry Marco. I wish I could, but Jenna's sick"

"Still?"

"Yeah. Nasty cold she picked up. I don't even know where she got it from"

"Who cares where she got it from. Why don't you just drop her off at Roy's for the weekend. You drop her off all the other times" Chet interrupted.

"Chet, don't be so tacky!" John answered. "Besides, me dropping her off all the other times are different than me just dropping her off over a fishing trip"

"Exactly!" Roy cut in.

"Fine, suit yourselves then. Have fun painting and taking care of a sick kid. We'll be having fun catching some fish, won't we Marco?!?"

Marco just sighed and followed Chet out to the parking lot.

The first day of fishing for Marco and Chet wound up being their last day. They didn't catch any fish, Chet landed in a poison oak plant, and Marco received a few bumps and scrapes when he tripped while running, all thanks to Chet, who accidentally angered some bees when he fell in the plant. They were headed back into the city that night, after the sky looked threatening to rain, and possibly snow in the mountains.

"Horrible....worst idea EVER!" Marco pouted.

"Oh come on Marco. It wasn't that....oh never mind. You're right!" Chet replied angrily.

"Do me a favor" Marco asked.

"What's that?"

"Never invite me to do anything with you again....EVER!!!"

"OH Lopez, come on.." Chet was cut off when Marco yelled "CHET WATCH IT!" Chet looked forward. By the time he realized what Marco was yelling about, he hit a deer that ran into the road. After hitting the deer, the truck rolled to a stop. Chet tried to restart it a few times.

"Shit! Kim's going to kill me" Chet said as he got frantic.

"Awww rest in peace you beautiful innocent creature" Marco said sadly.

"MARCO!!" "Why did you have to be roadkill little deer?!? Why must you have died?!?... Oh sorry Chet. What were you saying?"

"Kim's going to kill me!!! The truck won't start! And that's just the beginning"

"Well, what about the rest of our problems?"

"Well... we're in the middle of nowhere WITH NO PHONE!!"

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well...maybe I can help there" Marco replied as he pulled out a map. He opened it up, studied it for a bit, and told Chet "Looks like we're not far from a cabin. Maybe they have a phone we can use"

"Oh great! But there's a slight problem to that"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't call Kim, your wife's out of town, we don't know what part of the forest Mike and Cap are in, and then there's Joanne"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So who do we call?" They sat for a few minutes until the answer hit them both at the same time.

It was unusual for Johnny to have fallen asleep in the living room, especially in his white -shirt, blue jeans, and with the TV on. He was awakened by the phone ringing. He let out a yawn, got up from the couch, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Johnny, boy am I glad you're home!" Marco said from the other end.

"Marco? What do you want? I thought you were fishing"

"Well see it goes like this..." Chet came on after cutting off Marco. "We were heading back to the city, and well....I kind of hit a deer on the way back"

"Kind of? Chet, either you did or you didn't.."

"Ok I did hit it... but it wasn't my fault!"

"Huh huh, sure Chet!"

"Really Johnny!"

Marco's voice cut through over Chet "He really did Johnny!!!"

"Well if that's all..."

"Johnny don't hang up. I..we need a favor" Johnny just sighed. "What do you need?"

"I need...we need you to pick us up!"

"WHAT?!? No way.."

"You see, when I hit the deer,the deer killed my truck. And well, we don't know exactly where Mike and Cap are, Rita's in San Diego with Roberto, Joanne will strangle me if I call Roy out this late at night, and Kim's already going to kill me altogether just for the truck, so the only person left I..we can call on this late at night is you, buddy, pal!!"

"CHET!! It's 11:30 at night! Besides I have no idea where you two are at!"

Chet told Johnny where they were and how they got there. Johnny answered "CHET! That's a hour and a half away from here! So wake me to go out in the rain in the middle of the night to go pick you two up!"

"Well if you leave now, you'll get home faster, which then you'll be able to go back to bed!"

"Chet, perhaps you forgot too, but I got a sick kid here"

"And?"

"And? So I should go wake her up, bring her out into the cold and rain with a cold already so she can catch pneumonia, all because of you!!!"

"Well, there's no need to wake her up. You could just let her sleep in your rover with the heat blasting"

Johnny just sighed before he answered Chet back. "Whatever Chet"

"So does that mean you're coming?"

"What do you think?" Johnny responded as he hung up the phone. He put his jacket over his street clothes, put his shoes on, and quietly went into Jenna's room. He turned on the light, found her jacket, and tried to put her jacket on without waking her up. By the time he got her jacket on, he realized his attempt to not wake her up failed. He saw two little groggy eyes looking up at him.

"bye bye daddy?"she coughed.

"yeah sweetie" Jenna started to get herself up out of bed when Johnny stopped her and told her sweetly

"Hey you can go back to sleep. We're just going for a ride"

"blankie go?" Jenna asked as she pulled the blanket on her bed closer to her. Johnny looked and smiled at her.

"Of course princess" he answered her as he wrapped the blanket around her and carried her outside.

It was dark, a little too dark for Johnny's likings, on the winding state road through the mountainous national forest he drove on. Why he would ever go out on a dark road, so late at night in the rain over Chet, is all that he kept thinking about. Finally a harsh cough from Jenna brought John back into reality.

"You ok sweetie?" He looked into the rear view mirror on the land rover. All he could see was her pulling the blanket over her head. He just shook his head and kept driving. The ride remained quiet until he saw a curve in the road. He started taking the curve when Jenna scared him with another cough.

"Darn it Jenna..." His sentence was cut short when he heard Jenna moan "oww".

"Jenna, sweetie, what owie?" All he got in response was a moan.

"Princess?" This time, he had turned his head back. All he could see was Jenna continuing to pull her blanket over her head. He faced back to the road. He started thinking to himself

"maybe I should stop off at Rampart on the way back. She's been sick for about a week now and she's not getting any better. Besides Chet and Marco wouldn't mind. Actually, it'd be a good way for him to hide from Kim a bit to figure out what he's gonna tell her about what happened"

Finally he reached the last bend in the road to the cabin. He saw lights and thought "well at least I'm not the only one out here"

Shortly after he thought that he sneezed. He opened his eyes back to the road to see the other car coming at him. He tried to stop and swerve, but it was too late. The other car hit him head on, causing Johnny to crash into the guardrail a few times before the guardrail gave way, allowing the land rover to flip and roll down a hill.


	5. The Dilemma Part 2

The Delimma- Part 2

**_Right after the accident_**

Johnny opened his eyes to find himself upside down. He didn't remember what happened, or why he was upside down, but his instincts told him to get right side up. He unbuckled his seat belt and tried to slowly lower himself. Unfortunately gravity put a damper on his plan of lowering himself slowly. He immediately fell down onto the roof and yelled in pain. He laid there for a few minutes taking deep breathes and just thought to himself. He was hoping to remember what had happened, but he couldn't. But as he kept thinking, he suddenly remembered Crap Jenna was here.

"Hey Jenna don't worry, I'm going to get you down..."

He said as he looked slowly to the back. But once he could see the whole back, he got the shock of his life. All he saw was the back door open and the backseat. No carseat, no Jenna... just the backseat! Johnny started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. Oh my God..please let her be ok wherever she is!!is all he started to think about now as he tried getting out of the totaled land rover. He pushed open the driver side door and fell out, causing him even more that fall didn't stop him. Instead of stopping to catch his breath, he kept sliding himself out of the land rover and into the snow. He kept sliding in the snow until he faced another problem. Great! Which way is which? It's too dark to see But before he could answer his own question, he passed out.

_**Half hour after the accident**_

The cold and the snow falling on her face woke Jenna up. She kicked the blanket off of her and used the reflection of the moonlight that was now overhead to start looking around to see what was going on. She saw the land rover upside down not far from where she was and immediately yelled "UH OH!" She sat in her car seat, shivering for a bit before she started to get herself out. She got herself out, grabbed hold of the end of her blanket, and started walking around the land rover looking around for Johnny.

She kept looking until she got around to the driver side. She saw the door open, and laying not far half covered in the snow was Johnny. She walked up next to him, sat down on her blanket, and started pushing him on his shoulder.

"Daddy...I'm cold"

She got no response from him. She tried pushing on him again.

"DADDY...I'm COLD!"

Still she got no response from him. She tried one more time, this time screaming

"DADDY NO NIGHTNIGHT!I'm COLD!!"

Johnny started moving his head a bit and groaned, but never accomplished the order that Jenna was screaming at him. She sat there and just sighed at him. She looked at him again, but noticing something this time. She noticed that Johnny had a cut on his forehead.

"Daddy....you ok?"

This time Johnny started to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see things blurry. All he could see was a little girl, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, staring at him. He didn't recognize who it was at first, until he heard her speak

"Daddy...you ok?"

Then it clicked in his brain.

"Yeah Jenna I'm fine. Do you have an owie?"

"No"

"Are you sure?"

She just shook her head yes. She paused for a minute before she said "I'm cold. We go home?"

"Awww princess I'm sorry.... I wanna go home too, but we can't "

"But I'm co..

Her sentence was cut short when she started having a coughing attack. After a minute, she stopped. Johnny's fatherly instinct,along with his paramedic training, kicked in right after telling him something definitely was not right. He looked at Jenna, and noticed she was having a hard time breathing. He sat himself up, slowly and in great agony, and took his jacket off. He looked over at Jenna, who was staring at him, and asked her

"The cold making you feel really yucky?"

She shook her head yes.

"You know what princess? I can't get us home.... but I can make you feel a little bit less yucky. Does that sound good?"

She looked and gave him a faint smile.

"I thought so" he told her as he tried to put his jacket on her. He started to put it on her when she screamed and started to scoot away from him.

"NO!"

He was taken back. He tried putting to reach over and put it on her again, but she screamed again.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Jenna stop screaming! I thought you said the cold was making you feel yucky. Is it?"

"Yeah"

"Then why are you screaming when I'm trying to help you?"

She pointed at his jacket and responded "yours"

"I know it is Jenna... but I'm letting you use it so you don't feel yucky"

"But.."

"But what?"

She looked at him then put her head down when she answered sadly

"you cold then"

John let a small smile fall from his face as he watched Jenna.

"Honey, are you afraid I'm going to get cold and feel yucky?"

She picked her head up and shook her head yes. He knew she was right, but that was the least of his concern. His concern was only her at that moment. He figured to get her to go along with him, he was going to have to lie to her.

"Aww don't worry about me princess... I'll be fine without it. Besides, I'm not cold, I don't need it, and I don't want it... You like helping me out, right?"

"Yeah"

"Can you help me and just take it for me?"

She just looked at him, and scooted back over to him. He took his jacket and put it on her.

"Thank you princess. Just give me your blanket..."

Johnny's sitting up was beginning to take a toll on him. He felt himself getting tired. He stopped what he was doing and took a deep painful breath. Jenna saw him stop and asked him inquisitively

"Daddy?"

He looked at her.

"Huh?? Oh...sorry Jenna. What was I doing?"

"Blankie" she said as she handed it to him.

"Oh yeah... thanks princess" he responded with a smile as he grabbed it. He grabbed it and wrapped it around her. "There that should help you. Just stay near ..."

Johnny didn't complete his sentence and found himself falling back down to the ground. He hit the ground, gasped, and yelled out "DAMN IT!". Jenna gasped in excitement and went "oooo". She stopped when she realized that Johnny, clutching the left side of his chest, had rolled over onto it instead of trying to sit back up. She struggled to crawl close to him while trying to keep his jacket and blanket wrapped around her, and asked

"Daddy you have owie?"

A few seconds had passed before Johnny answered fatiguely

"Yeah princess"

She sat up next to him, leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Owie gone?"

He smiled at her and answered

"It's not gone, but it feels a lot better now. Thanks princess."

"You're welcome. Go home now?"

"Lets rest for a bit.......then we'll get out of here" he responded getting even more fatigued.

"Ok" She replied as she laid down and carefully cuddled next to him, putting her head next to his chest.

"Hey Jenna?.....you know how much I love you....right?" He asked her as he used his free hand to stroke his fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face.

"Yeah...love you too Daddy" she said as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

**_Back at the Cabin 2:55 AM_**

"I don't believe it! He actually left us here!!" snarled Chet as he took a sip of coffee.

"I don't think so amigo. The weather is rough out there. Maybe he's taking his time" Marco yawned.

Chet looked down at his watch. "Marco, I called him at 11:30. It's now....2:55. It takes him 3..4 hours to get up here, even with the weather?"

"It could..or maybe something happened"

"I'll tell you what happened, Johnny stood us up!"

"Chet.."

They were interrupted when the door to the cabin opened. Walking in was no other than Hank and Mike.

"Hey look who's here instead of being in their 'warm cozy year round weather-proof tent'" quipped Mike.

"Ha ha real funny. That's a bit harsh, even coming from you Mikey" Chet retorted.

"Well I do have to admit, you two just caught me off guard" Hank said. "Why are you two here?"

"Well cap, we just wanted to leave because of the weather, but the weather just got so bad..."

"Ohh don't EVEN go there Amigo!!!!" Marco snarled. "Cap, Mike, don't listen to him. You see, the weather was one reason, but it really goes like this. The only thing we caught were scrapes and bruises because out of all the things he could have used as a toilet, he had to use a bees nest! Then we did decide to head home not only because of the weather, but because of the zero fish count and the scrapes. But on the way back.....he had to kill Babmi!!!"

"Marco for the last time, I didn't kill Bambi! Bambi committed a murder suicide!" Chet replied frustratingly.

Mike had just sat down with a cup of coffee. He had taken a sip when he spat the coffee out."Murder.. suicide?" He coughed dumbfoundedly.

"Yes Stoker, a murder suicide. Bambi decided to run in front of my truck, and well, my truck is dead. Thanks to him, we had to hike a mile here"

"I see, but you two are actually staying here tonight?" Hank asked.

"Well see that's the whole thing Cap. As soon as we got here, we called Johnny to come get us. We've been waiting for him to come, but he hasn't shown" Marco said.

"You called Johnny?? Why did you call him for?" Hank asked.

"Well who else were we going to call? We didn't know where you two were, Kim's going to kill me for the truck, and well, Joanne would have killed me for calling Roy" Chet replied.

"And Rita's out of town" Marco answered.

"Besides, it's not like Jenna could kill me for calling Johnny... or could she?"

"No she couldn't you twit! She probably wouldn't even have a clue what was going on" Hank replied

"Well what time did you call Johnny?" Mike asked.

"11:30"

"11:30??? It's 2:57 now. He should have been here already" Mike said concernly.

"Exactly Stoker. I was just telling that to Marco before you two got here" Chet quipped. "I was saying Johnny must have decided to keep us hanging...either til the morning or he wants to see Kim get involved"

"Hum...doesn't sound like something Johnny would do" Hank jumped in. "He might be taking his time getting up here. I mean, we don't know how the weather is coming here, or he could have been trying to see if Roy could watch Jenna until he got back into town"

"I doubt it. Roy had "too much paint" around his house... plus Johnny never really did say yes or no"

"What do you mean by that?" Marco asked

"You see...when I asked if he was coming, he said what do you think?....maybe that was another way of him saying no" Chet said.

"But even if he said that, the answer you would have been thinking of was yes" Mike said.

"Exactly Mike" Hank said. "Know what, it's not worth staying around here racking our brains out if Johnny stood you up. Why don't you come back with us right now, and if we see Johnny, we can just signal for him to turn around"

"Know what? That's the most sensible idea I've heard in the last 24 hours" Marco said as he went to pick up his duffle bag.

"Yeah it is....HEY!!!!!!" Chet responded as he also picked up his duffle bag. "Wait a sec, Cap, Mike's truck can only 3 people in the inside, right?"

"Yeah" Mike answered

"Well if it sits 3, and there's 4 of us..."

"Oh don't worry about that Kelly" Hank replied with an evil grin. "I got that all figured out"

Chet laid in the back wrapped tightly in Mike's sleeping can't it stop...WHY CAN'T IT JUST STOP!!!! He thought. This is torture...pure torture....GOD MAKE IT STOP!!! He said to himself outloud as he clutched his ears. It wasn't so much the snow bothering him. Since they left the cabin, Mike had opened the back window. All Chet could hear was Mike, Marco, and Hank painfully singing

"Risin' up, back on the street Did my time, took my chances Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast You change your passion for glory Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight Risin' up to the challenge of our rival And the last know survivor stalks his prey in the night And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger...

Face to face, out in the heat Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry They stack the odds 'til we take to the street For we kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight Risin' up to the challenge of our rival And the last know survivor stalks his prey in the night And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger...

Risin' up, straight to the top Have the guts, got the glory Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight Risin' up to the challenge of our rival And the last know survivor stalks his prey in the night And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger...

The eye of the tiger"

Chet was about ready to pull his hair out when the truck started rolling to a stop. OH THANK GOD!!! JOHNNY'S HERE!!! I'LL RIDE WITH HIM Chet thought until he heard Hank say "Oh my God, what the hell happened?!?" Chet sat up and looked into the truck. Through the windshield, he could see a car had crashed into the side of the mountain along with the broken guardrail.

"There might be a second vehicle involved here. Lopez, help me check the guy in this car here. Stoker, Kelly, go down the hill and see if there is a second vehicle"Hank barked as he jumped out of the truck.

"Chet grab some flashlights" Mike called as he started to go down the hill. Chet went into his duffle bag, grabbed some flashlights, hopped out of the truck and started pursuing Mike down the hill.

After several minutes, Marco managed to open the door on the car. He stuck his hand in and tried getting a pulse on the driver.

"How is he?" Hank asked.

"He's dead Cap" Marco replied grimly. Hank put his head down for a brief moment. He was interrupted when Chet and Mike ran up to him, out of breath.

"Cap... you're not... going to like this" Chet said inbetween breaths.

"There is ..a second vehicle involved" Mike continued

"DAMN! I thought so!"

"Not just any" Chet cut off

"What do you mean?"

"It looks like Johnny might be involved" Mike said

_TBC_


	6. The Dilemma Part 3

The Dilemma Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I am not...I repeat...I am NOT an official health care worker (EMT, nurse, doctor, etc.) so any medical diagnosis is made based on research, best guest, and used for fiction purposes only!!!**

"WHAT?!?" Hank yelled.

"We didn't look inside though" Chet answered.

"We got half way down when we spotted it. But I got a gut feeling that it's Johnny. It looks like the same car and everything"

"Ok ok...Mike, Chet go back to that cabin and call for backup. Marco you're coming with me" Hank continued

"Actually Hank, why don't you and Marco take my truck and go back to the cabin. We can stay here and help more since we have an idea where they're at" Mike offered

"Know what that's a good idea Mike. Marco let's go" Hank replied as he climbed into the driver's seat. Mike and Chet watched Marco get in and watched the truck make a u turn and drive away. Once the truck was out of site, they began to make their way down the hill.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenna groggily opened her eyes to a crunching sound coming from the snow covered ground. She kept quiet only to hear the crunching getting louder. She struggled through the blanket to gently push against Johnny's shoulder and whispered

"Daddy, hear that?"

Johnny began to stir, but never fully responded. She pushed on him again, and raised her voice to grab his attention.

"Daddy?"

He still didn't respond. She pushed on him again, this time screaming

"DADDY!!"

Mike and Chet stopped because they heard the scream.

"Hey Chet did you hear that?"

"Yeah....JENNA?" Chet yelled out.

Jenna struggled to sit up when she heard her name.

"JENNA...IT'S CHET AND MIKE. WHERE ARE YOU?"

Jenna yelled back "MIKE!!!!!!"

Chet began to run towards the sound. Mike started yelling

"CHET WATCH OUT"

Chet turned to see why Mike was yelling. It was the first time did he ever hear the quiet engineer yell. He kept wondering why Mike would yell as he ran backwards. He turned back around, only to be too late to notice the tree stump sticking out of the ground. Chet ran into it, causing him to fly forward and start rolling down the hill. Mike quickly put his hand over his mouth to hide the laughter and started chasing Chet. Chet kept rolling, until he got near the bottom. It was then did a sitting up Jenna see Chet come rolling at her and Johnny. She gasped, jumped up quick losing the blanket and jacket, and ran a few steps back, hoping to not get rolled over. Luckily Chet stopped rolling before he rolled over Johnny. Chet pushed himself up, caught his breath, and yelled

"MIKE I FOUND THEM!"

Mike finally reached the bottom. He stuck his hand out and helped Chet up. He looked down at Johnny and Jenna and responded

"Of course you did. You almost killed them in the process too"

Chet and Mike looked down to see Jenna standing next to Chet. Chet began to put his arms down to hug the girl

"Awww hey sweetheart are you..."

She smacked him in the leg.

"Hey Jenna that wasn't very nice" Mike told her

"Jenna Gage! What has your daddy said about hitting people?" Chet quipped.

"Ya twit! Almost killed me" she growled.

Chet's jaw dropped in shock. Mike snorted and covered his mouth with his hands, hoping Jenna wouldn't see him laughing.

"Did...did she...did she just call me a twit?!?"

"Well...someone's been hanging around Cap too much" Mike said while laughing

They were interrupted when they heard Johnny moan. Mike stopped laughing and went into work mode with Chet. Chet kneeled down on the ground to help Johnny while Mike stood with Jenna and told her what to do.

"Ok just sit down and stay still. Do you have any owies?"

"Owies?" Chet asked

"Yeah Chet. It's a long story...I'll explain it to you later" Mike responded as he watched Jenna shake her head no and sit down like he asked her to.

"Well I heard you've been feeling yucky Jenna. Are you feeling yucky now?" Mike asked her as he tried getting her pulse.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to say no. Instead of saying no, she started to have a coughing attack. Mike let go of her wrist and gently used his left hand to rub her back. He used his right hand to push her hair out of her face.

"That's a yes" Chet jumped in with.

"Aww you poor thing. Well we'll get out you out of here soon so you can feel better" he said as soon as she stopped coughing. "But right now I want you to just stay still" He continued as he stood up and walked over to Chet. He kneeled down and whispered to Chet

"Chet we got to get her out of here and to a hospital now. She's got a really high fever"

"Same goes for Johnny" Chet whispered "except he doesn't have a high fever. I think he's got a few broken ribs and going into shock. Boy do I wish Roy was here right now to help us"

"I know" sighed the engineer. "Look I'll go back up and see if Hank and Marco are back. Think you can manage Johnny?"

"Pfft of course!" retorted Chet. "How can I not manage?"

"I can think of a few ways" Mike mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Mike?"

"Nothing Chet"

"Huh huh sure. Hey one question before you go"

"What would that be?"

"You said to manage Johnny. What about Jenna?"

"I'm taking her with me. If Cap and Marco are back, we can get her out of the cold until we get to the hospital"

"Good idea. Hey Mike, be careful going back up there"

"Will do. If something happens, just yell and I'll be right back down here"

"Will do" Chet replied to Mike as he picked up Jenna and started to make his way back up the hill.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike finally made it back up the hill. He stood at the side of the road to see headlights coming towards him.

"Well Jenna, if that's who I think it is, we'll definitely be out of this cold and snow, and that will help you feel a whole lot better. What do you think about that?"

He looked into Jenna's face only to find that she had fallen asleep.

"Or sleep will help" he commented. He looked up to see his truck come rolling to a stop. Hank hopped out.

"Help's on the way" Hank commented to Mike

"How are they doing?" Marco asked as he came from the passenger side

"Not good. It looks like Johnny's in shock. Chet's with him right now. The little one here needs a hospital right away. She made it out without a scratch but she's got a really high fever."

Hank put his hand on Jenna's face to see.

"She does. Mike, give her to me. I'll stay up here with her till help arrives. In the mean time, Marco, go with Mike and see if you two can help Chet and Johnny"

Mike gave Jenna to Hank.

"They're this way" Mike told Marco as he led him down the hill. Hank went back into the truck, holding Jenna. He looked through the windshield up at the sky and said quietly "Please let help get here soon"

**2:00pm Rampart General Hospital**

Johnny woke up to find Hank, Roy, and Dr. Brackett in the small hospital room. Johnny looked over to see Hank asleep on a chair, with Roy and Dr. Brackett standing by his bed.

"Hey Junior" Roy said softly.

"About time you got up" Dr. Brackett said. "You gave everyone a scare there…including me"

Johnny began looking around the room. He groaned "Where am I?"

"Relax Johnny, you're at Rampart" Dr. Brackett answered.

Johnny kept looking around. "Where's Jenna?" he groaned trying to jump up out of his bed.

"Johnny just relax" Roy answered trying to hold Johnny down.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Brackett asked.

"I feel like I got ran over by a Mack truck."

"You got a couple of broken ribs Johnny. You'll feel like that for a while"

"Yeah…what's with the chest tube?"

"You developed tension pneumothorax. That's why you have it. You were out there so long for it to develop …"

"So I guess I'll be here for a few days?"

"As always"

"That's great Doc, but where's Jenna? How is she?"

"Relax Johnny, she's fine. She's with Joe, Chet, Marco, and Mike" Roy replied. Johnny began to open his mouth when the door slammed open to the room. Chet slowly dragged himself into the room.

"Chet Kelly…is that a tear I see in your eye?" Roy asked

"No comment" Chet sniffed.

"What happened? What's going on? Did something happen?" Dr. Brackett asked in a concern tone.

"Oh something happened alright. Something big…not good at all"

"Does it have to do with Jenna?" Roy asked

"I'm afraid it does" Chet kept sniffing

"Chet…what happened?" Johnny asked getting worked up.

"Johnny…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry"

"CHET WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"JOHNNY CALM DOWN!" Dr. Brackett yelled. "Chet what happened?"

"What's going on?" Hank yawned as he woke up.

"I don't know how to say this…but Johnny….I don't know how you put up with it. Really! Pigeon, your child is a nut…and the rate she's going, she might grow up into one of those murderers who murders you in your sleep"

"WHAT?!?" The four in unison yelled in shock.

"You see, Joe ordered some tests and the results came back. Oh by the way she doesn't have a cold. She has pneumonia..."

"Oh my God...why didn't I think of that?" Johnny growled

"She might have had a cold and it developed into pneumonia more thanks to being out in that cold" Dr. Brackett answered, hoping that would calm Johnny down

"Junior don't beat yourself up over it"

"I know...... besides it's probably Chet's fault anyway"

"My fault?"

"Yeah...if you didn't make me go out in the cold..."

"Ok you two, stop the bickering before it goes any further! And that's an order!" Hank said.

"We didn't even start!" Chet commented

"Exactly my point"

"Oh well. Want me to continue?"

"I guess" Johnny sighed

"Well, Joe was about to start an IV…"

"And let me guess she saw the needle" Roy said.

"Yes"

"Didn't somebody hold her down? They all know she's afraid of needles. If she's going to see a needle, they know to restrain her" Johnny commented

"OH WELL" Chet pouted. "Nice to know after the fact. Most of us in the room didn't know that part"

"After the fact? Why not know before the fact" Dr. Brackett asked

"How bad did it get?" Roy asked

"Ohhh it wasn't bad….not bad at all…it was a real NIGHTMARE!! As fast as she saw that needle was how fast hell broke loose. She flies right off the table into the tray cart and tray cart goes crashing! Damn thing landed on mine and Marco's foot too but anyway she runs out of the room. Joe screams Code Wild"

"Code Wild?" Dr. Brackett asked dumbfounded

"Code wild- wild child on the loose" Roy answered. "We incorporated it after the last incident with her and needles"

"I see. Do continue"

"Well Dr. Morton hears the Code Wild and he's across the hall. Dr. Early goes running out trying to chase her. Morton decides he's going to join the chase and runs into the hall the same time as Joe does. I swear, you could hear the sounds of empty coconut shells as both their heads collided with each other"

Johnny was grabbing his side. It was hurting too much for him to even chuckle at the thought of Dr. Early and Dr. Morton crashing into each other. Roy and Hank sat there with a big grin and Dr. Brackett threw his hand over his mouth.

"Well she runs and decides to run to the direction of the ambulance entrance with her head looking back to see if anyone was following. By the time she turned around, there was Dixie and Squad 36 with their victim"

"Let me guess, she ran into them" Roy giggled

"Better yet she takes all of them down…ALL of them, even the stretcher! Major pileup! I couldn't tell who did more swearing, Squad 36, or the victim. But Dr. Brackett, Kel, you might want to consider in next year's budget putting a two way stop sign by that entrance there"

Johnny was screaming in pain and grasping his side even more. Dr. Brackett tried to help Johnny, but stood there with a big smile on his face. Roy fell to the ground, laughing and clapping his hands. Hank shook his head and laughed.

"I might...no I'll have to do that" Dr. Brackett said between laughs. "But it seems to me that everyone else should be crying over that, not you"

"Ohh Doc, that's not the end of it. She jumps right back up and goes right into the lobby. Well right there in the corner entertaining the patients is a clown"

"Ohhhh noooo" Johnny said with a great big smile on his face.

"Doesn't scream….but she starts crying. Well I go up to her, hug her, and tell her it's ok. Well she looks at my hair, and then looks at the clown's wig. For some reason, she starts thinking I'm related to the clown…or I AM a clown"

"What did she do?" Roy asked while laughing

"She stops crying and grabs the trash pail by the nurse's station and hits me in the chin…not once…Not Twice…but ten times…TEN TIMES!!! I swear she was trying to use it as a baseball bat! Then to top it all off, she called me a twit twice in 24 hours"

"CHET STOP! STOP!" Johnny screamed in pain. Dr. Brackett grabbed the side of Johnny's bed to try to help, but was hysterical. Roy was laughing hard to the point he was crying.

"I swear that kid is the smartest one out of all of the kids" Hank cried

The laughter was interrupted when Dr. Early stuck his head through the door.

"Hey! Is it ok if we come in?"

"Of course! Come on in" Dr. Brackett laughed. Dr. Early took the lead, with Dixie following in with Marco and Mike, who was holding Jenna and an IV bag

"Well if it isn't the little angel herself" Roy quipped. Chet threw a glare at Roy.

"So I'm guessing all of you heard?" Dixie asked

"Oh yes" Johnny answered. "Hey I'm sorry for the commotion she caused"

"Oh don't worry about it" Dixie said. "All 2 or 3 years old cause it sometime or another. Besides, I think she did us a favor. I bet half of those people that were down there won't be come back here for a loooooong time"

"Well in that case, I'm glad she could help" Johnny chuckled.

"Well this little angel wanted to know how her daddy was doing" Dr. Early jumped in changing the subject.

"Well I'm feeling much better now" Johnny said happily. "I heard they tried poking you Jenna. But they only did that to make you feel better"

"Are you feeling better now Jenna?" Dr. Brackett asked

"Yeah" she smiled

"All thanks to who?" Dr. Early asked

"You"

"And who else?" Marco asked

"You, auntie Dixie, uncle Hank, uncle Roy, and uncle Mike"

"And who else?" Mike asked

"The twit" she said cheerfully

Everybody watched Chet's jaw drop for the third time that day.

"Somebody coached her that time" he growled as he walked out of the room. They all waited for the door to close before they laughed at him.


	7. Super Bowl Blowout

Super Bowl Blowout

January 22, 1984

The gang had all gathered at Hank Stanley's house. Hank was occupied in the kitchen fixing the sink, while Johnny, Roy, Marco, and Mike were carefully painting some banners they were going to post outside for the super bowl game between the Washington Redskins and the Los Angeles Raiders later that day, as they didn't want to get paint on their black color t-shirts and jeans. Chet was off in a separate room doing his routine of yoga. Chet was excited for the game, and was wearing the same type of clothes the others were wearing, but he figured if he brought all the beer and food, well the rest of them could paint the banners.

Chet had brought his 5 year old daughter, Chelsea, over to house while Johnny brought over a now 3 year old Jenna. Sadly for the two, their fathers were making them join in on the festivities by wear raiders' colors. The two girls sat in the living room coloring when Chelsea picked up a funny looking can. The brown, curly hair blue eye girl, being 3'3 walked over to Jenna.

"Do you know what this do?"

Jenna shook her head no.

"Go ask then"

"Why?"

" cause I'm older"

Jenna stood up next to Chelsea. Being tall for her age, Jenna's brown eyes stood level with Chelsea's eyes.

"I always ask"

"Yeah cause you're the smarter one" Chelsea quipped. Jenna just sighed and grabbed the can. She made her way down to the end of the house where Chet was. She quietly entered the room.

"Uncle Chet what does this do?" Jenna asked Chet as he stood in a headstand doing his usual yoga routine. She pressed the button on the air horn, sending a loud blast into the firefighter's ears. Chet went from a headstand to a face plant under 2.5 seconds.

"OWWWWW!" he yelled, as he sat up rubbing his face. She just shrugged her shoulders and walked away. She made her way back down to the other end of the house, and into the kitchen where she saw two legs sticking out from under the sink.

"What does it do?" she asked herself quietly, once again pressing the button on the air horn. She heard the sound of tools crashing and a clunk on the pipes.

"YA TWIT!!!!!!!" she heard coming from under the sink. She shrugged again and left as Hank mumbled complaints. She walked back to the other end of the house, but to the hallway. She saw Marco standing on the ladder painting, with Mike and Roy behind him as they faced the paper they hung on the wall to paint their banner on. She pressed the button on the air horn. Marco stumbled, threw the paint can in the air, and lost his balance. He fell onto Mike, who then fell into Roy. All of them then fell to the floor.

"Hey what's going…" Johnny began asking as he walked into the hallway. The paint can that Marco flew in the air landed over Johnny's head. Silver paint began to drip all over the floor, but that was the least of their problems. Johnny began walking around in circles, eventually tripping over Mike, Marco, and Roy. They all sat there in a daze when Hank and Chet walked into the hallway. They all began bickering.

"I wanna know which twit blew that damn air horn" Hank quipped

"So would I" Marco growled

"It was the phantom…..it had to be" Mike scowled.

"HEY the Phantom had nothing to do with this! Matter of fact, the Phantom almost wet himself and took a face plant. It was someone else!" They kept up the bickering until Jenna blew the air horn again. Immediately the room fell quiet.

"Ohhh I see…I think" she said smiling softly. "CHELSEA THEY NO KNOW!" she yelled as she walked away. They all stood there looking at each other in a confused state of mind.

"So who do we kill, Chet or Johnny" Marco growled as Marco, Mike, Hank, and Roy began ganging up on Johnny and Chet.


	8. Boogey Man Nightmare

Author's note: After having my old laptop finally drop dead, getting my new laptop, then having to get it all set up, after getting treatment on my back, and just running around as a chicken with no head for how many months now, here's a new chapter! I have more coming chapters coming within a month or two. *and I fixed the beginning chapters!!*. Enjoy

**Boogie Man Nightmare  
October 29, 1984**

"Get inside here!" Chet growled as he grabbed Johnny by the arm, dragging him into house.

"Oww what's the big deal?" Johnny asked

"No bright idea?" Jenna quipped from behind

"Oh now don't be rude Jenna" Chet told her as they walked to the living room

"Ohh good job Jenna! I didn't think of that" Johnny replied. Chet glared as Jenna smiled.

"Well if you two are going to be that way, I don't have to practice my Halloween show in front of you Johnny"

"Oh great we can leave then!" Johnny quipped.

"Funny Johnny, real funny" Chet groaned as they got to the living room, where Mike, Marco, Hank, and Roy were sitting on the couch enjoying some refreshments. On the floor sat two boys playing with toy cars. One had dark hair, hazel eyes, and seemed of Spanish descendent. The other boy was white with brown hair and blue eyes. Both boys appeared to be the age of 5.

"Hey Roberto, be sure to share your fire engine with Roberto" Marco told the boy with dark hair.

"Ok daddy" Marco smiled

"You too Matt" Mike instructed the other boy

Matt smiled at Mike

"Ohh look who's here boys" Mike told the both of them, as Johnny, Jenna, and Chet went in. The two boys just stared.

"Hi Matt, hi Roberto" Jenna said.

"Hi" the two boys answered in unison

"I think Chelsea's upstairs playing with her dolls if you want to join her" Roy spoke up

"Can I watch TV instead?" Jenna asked

"No cartoons are on" Roy told her

"I know. I wanna see basketball" she smiled

"That's not on either" Johnny told her. "Go see what Chelsea's doing"

Before Jenna could answer the doorbell rang. Chet ran and got the door

"Chet I'm sorry. Dixie went with the others, and I'm stuck with these two" Dr. Brackett answered as a short blonde-headed little girl and a dark-headed little boy, both with blue eyes, and must have been 5 as well, stood behind him.

"That's ok. The other kids are here" Chet said as he scurried the guests into the house. The dark headed little boy followed Dr. Brackett, as the blonde-headed girl went to Jenna.

"Hi Jenna!" the girl smiled

"Hi Kelly!" Jenna greeted her back. "They're sending me to go with Chelsea, wanna come?"

"Sure" Kelly smiled. Kelly and Jenna went upstairs.

"Hey boys, wanna go with them too?" Marco asked

"No thanks" Matt answered quickly

"I dun play with girls" Roberto groaned

"What about you Josh?" Dr. Brackett asked the boy

"I'm with Roberto" Josh said as he made his way to join Roberto and Matt.

"Aww well now come on boys" Chet jumped in. "I know girls are a pain sometimes, but I really need to do this show without you guys here. I know, go play in the room next to the girls. Just don't touch Kim's tennis stuff. She'll get grumpy if you do"

The boys just sighed and went upstairs.

_**Upstairs**_

"Phew you two are here" Chelsea greeted as she started piling pillows against the closed door.

"What's going on?" Kelly asked

"Yeah what's going on?" Jenna jumped in

"This time of night he comes" Chelsea said nervously

"Who comes?" the other two girls asked in unison

"The boogey man" Chelsea answered with more fear in her voice

"The boogey man?" Jenna asked dumbfounded

"You really believe in that?" Kelly quipped

"I hear him at night lately" Chelsea answered, as she now paced back and forth

"Oh brother" Jenna sighed shaking her head

"You say that now Jenna!!!"

"He's a fake!" Kelly growled

"Yeah! It suppose to scare kids like us" Jenna added

"Ohh yeah! You wait til the power goes out"

_**Downstairs**_

"You guys ready?" Chet yelled from the garage. Before anyone could respond, or even hear him yell, he hit the switch, shutting off the power to the house

_**Upstairs**_

"Oh my God!" Chelsea just about yelled as she grabbed onto Kelly.

"Get…off…of me" Kelly growled

"That was a conwinceidence" Jenna quipped

"No it wasn't. Next comes stomping"

Just then, they heard the sound of stomping from downstairs. Chelsea started shaking where she stood.

"That a conwinceidence too" Kelly quipped, that time her voice getting more concerned. Jenna just blew it off

"Then comes the scream…"

That was when Chet started his skit downstairs and yelled in a dark deep voice

"I AM THE BOOGEY MAN!!!! I'M COMING TO GET YOU"

"Oh… boy" Jenna quipped nervously. Chelsea and Kelly jumped and held on to each other.

Just then the doorknob started turning.

"What do we do?" Chelsea asked, now crying

"I dun know" Kelly asked, as she was almost ready to cry too

"Jenna do something" Chelsea cried

"What?!? You crazy?!?" she growled

"Please Jenna" Kelly asked, now crying

"What?!? I'm younger"

"You braver" Chelsea cried. Jenna just sighed and looked around in the dark. She went next to the door.

"Kelly let us in!" a voice called through the door.

"It's Josh!" Kelly said as she stopped crying. Jenna opened the door. Josh, Roberto, and Matt went into the room. Jenna closed the door, piling the pillows next to it again.

"I wish my older sister here" Matt quipped quietly

"We all said we stay with yous now" Roberto whispered

"You no need stay with us. We handle him" Jenna snarled

"No we stay cause… we dun know what to do" Josh whispered

"We need to do something" Kelly jumped in

"Jenna come up wid a plan" Roberto asked her

She stood there thinking to herself for a few seconds. "I gotz it!!" she smiled. They gathered into a group huddle

_**Downstairs**_

"You have a shotgun?" Johnny asked Roy. Roy just glared

"Stupidest show I ever saw" Marco whispered, well more said out loud to Mike

"Tell me about it" Hank quipped

"Boogie man, Jaws, Frankenstein, and the grim ripper in one? Nice try though" Dr. Brackett told Chet.

By the staircase

"You sure this is going to work?" Kelly asked Jenna

They all at the same time heard Dr. Brackett and Hank say Oh my God I'm soo scared, not realizing they were mocking Chet.

"He's got the adults!" Chelsea cried quietly

"Not for long" Jenna grinned

"I hope you have good aim" Kelly whispered to her

"Can't worry about that. Just full attack" she said as she picked up a couple of tennis balls.

"Wait mommy gonna get mad!" Chelsea quipped

"Why?" Jenna asked

"She dun like anyone touching her tennis stuff"

"You have a better idea?" Jenna asked back.

"Nope….go ahead then" Chelsea instructed

Jenna sighed and took a deep breath until she heard

"My next victim…"

"Crap" she quipped and threw the first ball

"OWW!" Chet yelled

"What?" Roy called out

"Oh look, his mouth got tired" Marco quipped. The guys laughed until

"OWWW!! WHOSE THROWING STUFF?!?" Chet yelled. "THAT CHRIS DESOTO? I'M GETTING THE JERK!!!"

"Faster!" Chelsea and Kelly ordered Jenna. Jenna now started throwing more balls.

"OWWW!!" Chet kept yelling until Hank, Marco, Mike, Dr. Brackett, Roy, and Johnny started joining in with the yelling

"YEAH, WHO IS THROWING?!?" Marco yelled as he was now getting annoyed

"I'M GETTING YOU" Chet yelled as he now turned around. The girls only saw a green monster face as Chet shined a flashlight onto the face. Jenna threw a basketball this time, except it was as hard as she could. Chet got socked with the ball right in the stomach. He grasped his stomach and slowly made his way to the floor.

"YOU GOT HIM JENNA!!!!!" Chelsea screamed on top of her lungs

"NO NAMES YELLED CHELSEA!!!" Kelly yelled

"SHUT UP TWITS!!!!!!!!!!" Jenna yelled as she now joined in the bickering between Chelsea and Kelly.

"Forget my daddy YOU'RE MY HERO!!!!" Matt yelled out

"Why thank you!" she smiled

"Jenna?!?" Johnny asked

"Chelsea? Kelly?" Roy said joining in with Johnny

"Bravest woman I know after mommy!" Josh quipped as he ignored Johnny and Roy

"In words of daddy, make sweet love to me baby!!" Roberto quipped

"What that mean?" Jenna ask Roberto

"I dunno"

That was when the power turned back on.

"That is it!!! I said I don't mind the lights being out, but when you shut the power off throughout the whole house while I'm out…I swear you could've scared the kids!!! I really LOVE coming home to this" a woman's voice complained from the kitchen.

The woman, no larger than 5'8, blonde hair with blue eyes, walked into the living room, only to find Hank, Mike, Marco holding their noses, as Johnny, Dr. Brackett, and Roy were rubbing their heads. Chet lied on the ground, trying to catch his breath. She looked around the living room to see tennis balls, paper plates broken, food, cups, and soda spilled all over the carpet.

"Oh my god…" she growled

"Kim!" Chet gasped

Kim looked to the top of the stairs, only to see Chelsea and Kelly holding onto each other, the boys in a group huddle, and Jenna standing there with a Barbie doll in hand. Everyone sat there staring at each other quietly.

"WHOSE KID YELLED THAT TO MY DAUGHTER?!?" Johnny yelled angrily at Mike and Marco, breaking the silence as he nearly had a heart attack

"That was Roberto! Leave Matt out of it" Mike answered quickly

"ROBERTO!" Marco yelled. "DON'T REPEAT THAT AGAIN!!!"

"MY TENNIS STUFF!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed

The whole room started groaning and bickering until Jenna screamed

"SHUT UP!!!"

The room quickly went quiet.

"No saying shut up!" Johnny told her

"Can I finish please?" she smiled.

"Uncle Hank, Mike, Marco, Roy…daddy….Dr. Brackett, I sorry I hit yous. Chelsea fool me to believing that the boogey man was real. I heard the noise, Chelsea and Kelly were crying, then uncle Hank and Dr. Brackett say I scared, I had to do something"

"Well it's ok" Mike, Marco, and Roy told her

"It's ok Jenna. Actually Dr. Brackett and I were mocking Chet because he wasn't really that scary" Hank told her

"Fool you?" Dr. Brackett asked her. "You mean you never believed in the boogey man?"

"Never did believe!" She exclaimed

"Then why did you attack if you didn't believe?" Johnny asked her

"Well" she answered "I…I…I had my doubts that time! Plus I said I got fool!!!" she exclaimed frustrated

"It went as daddy told me" Chelsea said jumping in

"As daddy told you? What do you mean princess?" Kim asked her

"Daddy told me about the boogey man. He said he comes when it dark and he stomp and scream. I told Jenna and Kelly and it got dark. Then we heard screaming" she said as she looked at Chet

"Forget about that! Look at my house!" Chet groaned as he took the mask off

"Yeah look at it!!!" Kim quipped at him. "You're cleaning it up!!!"

"What?!? So should Johnny!!!!"

"Me?!? What did I have to do with this?!?" Johnny answered sharply

"It was your kid…"

"Don't blame Johnny" Kim said as she smacked Chet in the head as he got up. "His kid got scared because our kid got scared over what YOU told her!!! Therefore I am not holding him responsible. I told you not to turn the whole power off and this…..THIS is exactly why!!!! Look at those kids! They're scared up there!!!!!!!!"

Johnny just grinned

"See told you he didn't exist!!" Jenna growled as she shoved the Barbie doll back to Chelsea. Kelly just glared, along with the boys, and headed downstairs.

"Ohh honey I'm sorry" Kim told Chelsea. "That is NOT true. Your daddy's just….let's just say your daddy is dumb in nicer terms"

"So it not true?"

"Remember I told you about Myths?"

"Yeah"

"Your daddy is good at making one up. The boogey man is just one of them" she smiled. "Hey I have a story you can tell daddy, and it's actually a true story"

"Is it scary?" Chelsea asked.

"To you no, to him yes. Story is of a man who told his daughter a scary story. It was such a scary story, the little girl's mommy made him sleep on the couch that night" Kim smiled as she went into the kitchen. Chet looked at the guys. Hank and Roy just left, as Johnny, Dr. Brackett, Mike, and Marco quickly gathered up their kids and left.

"Why me" Chet growled to himself as he started to clean up the living room.


End file.
